My Best Friends Boy
by dirtysexyraw
Summary: Yeah so this isnt based on any book or anything. This is the real life shit. Its an experience I had with a few added twists and turns. This fanfic is rated M for a reason. Enjoy x


This story is rated M+ for mature audiences. The following contains hardcore gay sex, alcohol use and nature.

I really enjoyed writing this one. I think it turned out good for my first ever fic. Thanks guys and enjoy! ;)

My Best Friends Boy

A/N: Welcome Guys! Okay this is a first for me and could be shit but that's where you fabulous people come in and tell me what you think! Thanks and enjoy! X

Okay, okay I know what you're all thinking! Not another bum ass story that sounds like a diary entry but this is the real life shit guys! Like, we're talking about the man I fucked... Hard... In the woods! Oh god where are my morals! Oh god who gives a fuck he's hot!

Where are my manners? I'm Hunter Vaughn, pleased to meet you. Ya know growing up as a gay kid was a lot harder than people think. It is hard to find a good looking man with washboard abs and big, sexy hair.

Yeah I'm not gonna lie life was shit for me. I couldn't tell my father I was gay in case he cut off my money, my mother made a huge thing of it, in a good way, and I was bullied for the first half of high school. That was until being gay was the new straight.

Wow look at me getting all sentimental. Anyways it was the day after senior prom and everyone was grouping at the woods to for a big party and get totally shitfaced! There was sex, free booze and an open invitation! It would be rude not to accept. I decided to set off in my new car courtesy of daddy, this is why I ain't telling him, he buys me a Mercedes for passing my test, Id be straight for the guy! I started up the car and travelled down to pick up my friend Jenni! I'd known her since kinder garden and surprisingly we became best friends! Although she's totally straight she can be "adventurous" so to speak. We drove up to the woods and blasted the tunes. Lady Gaga came on and that was me gone.

"_I'm beautiful in my way, cause god makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track baby I was born this way!"_

We pulled up in the parking lot and walked to the bridge over the lake to meet Danielle and Rebecca. Off to the woods we went. By the time we got to the top of the hill I was well and truly fucked and needed strong alcohol. I grabbed for a bottle of Kopparberg when the boy I had lusted over for the last four years came stumbling around the corner. He was drunk and Jenni helped him regain his balance. They had been dating for over a year and the only interaction I had was the chronic masturbation.

Midnight drew on and the party was in full swing. I stuck to the two drink limit being the designated driver. Jenni was ratfaced* and couldn't move so I called her a cab, leaving me with Martin. This could only get worse. The party hit 1am and everyone was completely crunk. Martin kept touching me and I was getting turned on. Fuck!

I grabbed his hand and pulled him off to a place I was sure no one was. I pressed my body to his feeling every movement he made and placed my lips over his, he kissed me slow and sensually and I was forced to deepen the kiss. His tongue penetrated my mouth and I felt his growing erection pressing into my thigh. Is this what love felt like? I was lost in lust and dropped to my knees taking his jeans that hung sexily off his waist with me. I was overflowing with lust and pride that this sexy creature was at my disposal. I was overwhelmed that I could make this man as hard as he was. I took his long, thick, juicy member in my mouth and sucked. I licked the shiny purple head and he stiffened and let out an animalistic groan. I felt a carnal lust for this man that I had never felt before. All I knew was that I wanted him, here and now, and I wouldn't stop until he came inside, or on me.

He pulled my hair and thrusted his hard cock into my mouth so it reached the back of my throat. I stood up and kissed him more, his tongue probing my mouth hardly, our mouths parted and he spat on my tongue. His taste was mint fresh and made my dick twinge. I wanted him inside me now!

I dropped my pants and bent forward and heard Martin spit on his hand and rub it against my asshole. I guessed he was going in dry. I braced myself for his amazing length and as he slid his hard cock in I closed my eyes and saw fireworks. He slowly moved in and out, his huge member hitting my sweet spot. He sped up and drilled me harder from behind. I was moaning loud and I didn't care who heard. He kept fucking me and I was building up to a climax. "I'm gonna cum!" I exhaled. That was my mistake. He pulled out and flipped me over. "I want to see your gorgeous face when I blow my load inside you babe." He rammed back in and didn't stop. He got rougher and I loved every second of it. "Fuck me baby! Ungh I love you so much!" I breathed out.

"I love you too baby!" he fucked and fucked me so hard I could feel it in my stomach. His movements became more vigorous and his breathing deepened. "ohh... Fuck... Im Gonna Come!" He yelled. He thrusted twice more and stiffened and his hot cum flowed into my ass. "Oh baby" I said as I started to jerk my rock hard cock. I jerked off as we kissed deeply. I started to build up a climax and Martin took over, working my shaft over with his mouth like an expert. I moaned and bucked my hips wildly as I came all over his bare chest and mouth. "Mmmm baby that's right" he said. We lay kissing for a while before we cleaned up. "We'd better get back before people start to wonder where we are." I said. "Let them wonder" he said.

"What about Jemma?" I asked. "What about her? I love her but there's a part of me that can't be without you and I don't want to! You are my world now. It took me this long to realise it and I'm not going to deny it anymore. I love you and I'm not ashamed to admit it!" he told me.

"Oh Martin. I love you!" I said "I love you too" he said.

A/N: Well guys that's it! I hope you all liked it! Leave me some feedback and tell me what I should write about next. Thanks guys!

Peace and Love xox


End file.
